My so called past life
by patientv
Summary: Please Review: Dean & Sam stumble upon Kayla a psychic. Or do they? Sh needs help unlocking a family secret which leads Dean to believe in his Calling & unlocks Clues to Sams demonic past! Script formt - Please review


**Supernatural Episode**

OVER BLACK

**Chechen Itza, Mexico City, Mexico TWO DAYS AGO **

ARCHITECTURAL

We emerge from the jungle to see a Mayan Pyramid across a vast field. Moving quickly across the grass we push past tourist and workers until a red piece of twine divides the area into quartered off sections of an architectural dig. We see one young, female intern, HALLY wiping the sweat from her forehead. KEVIN, mid twenties athletic handsome, the first of two male interns watches from a distance as Hally, mid twenties, blonde gorgeous, bends over to continue working her grid. His red sox hat shade his eyes but the wide grin gives him away. It's hot and Hally's too short shorts show off every curve. She's just far enough to be out of ear shot.

KEVIN

Sweet Gods of the Aztec grant me an hour with that.

Behind Kevin, BENNY, mid twenties quirky obviously intelligent is dressed in a kaki shorts, white polo and safari cap appropriately protecting him from the sun. He looks up double taking on HALLY then guilty, quickly averts his gaze. He works diligently with brushes to remove dirt and debris from a flat stone, as his work progresses obvious detailed engravings emerge.

BENNY

Hey, Hey, Hey I think I got Xochiquetzal, here.

KEVIN the handsome more athletic of the two, moves quickly to assist BENNY by blowing off dirt layers and applying a few more scrapes to clear away debris. They both continue to work while trying to complete minor translations.

BENNY

(Hesitant)

So you gonna ask Hally out or what?

KEVIN

Dude, I'm going out with her tonight.

BENNY

[surprised] Oh..that's great (not really)

Benny clears a few more items.

BENNY

Daughter of….. Xochiquetzal. . . There's a description. Mists, . . home to…Mists? (Can't be) House of Mists?

KEVIN

Is that good?

BENNY

Ah Yeah, it's actually really good. [better then great]

They look at one another, then anxiously begin dusting more. They remove additional weeds and the glint of shining metal begins to pierce through. It's yellow glow grows as they brush away the years of over growth and soil. It's a gold seal locked into the cement rock. The full circle form and glory reflects back the brilliance of the sun.

BENNY

Is that?

KEVIN

Gold. . . .Go get Professor Henry

Benny tries to get up quickly but the surface there working is broken and uneven, he trips and stumbles onto the plate coming down hard. The plate crumbles beneath him and we hear his cries as he falls through a whole. Kevin almost following Benny's lead tries to maintain his balance on the side. Recovering he turns to find Halle rushing to his side for assistance.

KEVIN

Damn! (Beat) Benny? Benny ? Are you okay?

HALLE

Benny?

We dive down the whole into the dark to see Benny at the bottom. He's disoriented but responds to his name. It's a dark cavern with Wall glyphs. Stalagmites shoot down from far off ceilings and below there is water, Benny realizes, it's a sonote.

From Benny's perspective, Looks up to Kevin and Halle at the top of the shaft. He must have fallen about 20 feet.

BENNY

I'm okay, I think. (Takes a breath)

.DAY

From deep in the cave we see the light and the blurred form of Benny. He's illuminated through the new skylight every movement highlighted. In the distance the vague motions are barely visible. We move forwarded through an ever focusing lense approaching cautiously as we check the surroundings. This is the opportunity, no second chances.

KEVIN (O.S)

(Muffled barely discernable) Halle's going to get you some help.

Benny looks up and is overtaken by the blur is a stealth like attack.

DIG

Kevin facing Halle, has his back to the whole, wipes her tears.

KEVIN

He's going to be fine. I'll stay with him. Just go get the professor.

HALLE

(Settling) Okay

We watch from down the hill as Halle turns to run toward us.

Close on Kevin. He turns back to the whole and is faced with Benny.

KEVIN

Whoa! How did you?

Benny walks past him following Halle. Kevin follows amazed.

KEVIN (Cont.)

Halle Wait!

She turns and is faced with an approaching Benny

HALLE

Benny Oh My God, I thought you…

Benny grabs her and plants a powerful kiss on her, stopping the conversation. When released, they stare at each other a moment before Benny collapses.

KEVIN

(Shocked) What the… Benny?

He kneels down beside him, gently slapping his face.

KEVIN (Cont.)

Benny? Dude?

Confused Kevin looks to Halle who has not said a word.

KEVIN

What the hells going on?

Halle head tilting like a puppy doesn't respond. She reaches her hands out to grasp Kevin's face for the oncoming embrace then snaps his neck allowing his body to fall across Benny. Benny's body is now decayed and mummified. She turns and walks away her eyes slit like a cat in sunlight. This isn't Halle but NALA.

OVER BLACK

**KENDALIO NORTH OF SAN ANTONIO, TX – TODAY**

Dean and Sam sit in a remote 1950's style diner discussing there latest hunt. Dean stuffs his face with a poboy, dripping BBQ down his chin. It's empty with the exception of the cook whose also serving tonight.

DEAN

I'm proud of you little brother, you kicked ass. None of that psychic hocus pocus.

SAM

Shut up, I did what I had to do

DEAN

Yeah but I mean that was quick thinking that little move you pulled. One dead doppelganger..check!

SAM

Yeah well, you know I think, we should be looking for Lilith not screwing with small stuff.

Dean is interrupted by lights shinning through the dinner window and stares out to see what is pulling up. It's a motorcycle. The rider dressed in skin tight jeans and black leather jacket kicks the bike stand. Dean is intrigued by the fact that he can't see through the midnight black of the helmet face guard. The rider facing away from the diner removes the helmet to let loose a horde of long flowing hair.

DEAN

Whoa

Dean watches as she enters the diner from the opposing entrance. This girl is hot! Tall, in her mid-twenties, thin, hispanic, and with gorgeous eyes, It's almost a slow motion beer commercial as she shakes out her fluid hair and takes a seat at the counter. Her belt is unorthodox and has a hard club ornament dangling on her side bouncing as it meats her thigh. She shimmies from her backpack and drops it to the floor then sits up a bit in her seat, leaning forward over the counter, her tight jacket rising up as her hip hugging pants pull down to expose a tattoo. Dean leans in to view, "Property of" along with an emblem, the remainder is well hidden beneath her skin tight pants.

Sam noticing his brothers gazes turns to look over his shoulder and spots the girl.

SAM

Dean? Some Focus, please?

DEAN

I'm focused! On her ass-etts.

The diners juke box fizzes in and out and the lights begin to dim. Sam and Dean look at each other and then around the diner and out the window. The girl sitting at the counter doesn't move. She's reading the menu she grabbed from behind the counter now, unaware of the eminent danger. Sam and Dean prepare themselves, unscrewing the cap of the salt and loading their weapons without alarming the girl.

The diner door creeps open, a large figure enters from the darkness outside, BALDY, a bald man, white, early thirties, muscular, obviously been around the block, steps in with his formidable lumber jack appearance looming. Behind BALDY, his BLACK TWIN enters wearing a black wife beater the fabric stretching over the obvious tight pectoral muscles. He maneuvers himself to the opposite side of the door. Finally we see the suit; he's small compared to the other two, late 20's, early 30's, dark hair, obviously the brains of the trio. His sharp tailored suite only accents his natural beauty. His name is DENNIS. His vampiric nature is gauged by the obvious demon black eyes that hold our gaze. He's not trying to hide his true nature. Unimpressed he makes his way toward the girl.

Dean wants to make a move but Sam noticing the collectiveness of the girl stops his brother.

SAM

(Whisper) Wait

Deans' frustration is obvious.

Dennis takes a seat several feet from Kayla who is still busy reading her menu. The Cook whose been loitering in the back is creeped out by what he sees through the service bar and shrinks back out of sight. He knows a mess is coming and he doesn't want any part of it.

DENNIS

Kayla. I'm really getting tired of chasing you. Besides, this is a piss poor way to hide.

Kayla looks over at him undaunted by his presence. His black eyes put fear into almost anybody else but her. They're both calm, obviously calculating. Her Spanish accent faint but distinguishable highlights the fluidity of her English.

KAYLA

I'm trying to eat, Dennis. Why don't you take your friends and go home before I send you back myself.

Dean gives Sam a questioning but impressed look.

DEAN (to Sam)

(Mouths) HUNTER? (Who is this girl?)

DENNIS

Send me back? (confident) Oh songbird, you've got it all wrong. Your coming with me.

Dennis waves his fingers and Baldy takes a step from the door. Dean makes a move to get up but Sam holds him off, at the same time Kayla jumps up from her seat grabbing her belt ornament in her right hand and whipping it from it's holster. It's a short multi-line whip and it's clash is loud. In her left hand is she's got a gun and it's pointed at baldy.

KAYLA

Don't try it.

BALDY

Here putty putty putty. (Laughing)

Dean stands and is across the room in several strides drawing his ivory handle and pointing the gun at baldy.

DEAN

I think the lady said she wanted to be left alone.

Baldy's black twin Steps forward to handle Dean. Dean adjust his gun to cover him. Dennis sitting in the background has automatic recognition of Dean.

DENNIS

Dean Winchester. Hmph. Looks like your itching to be sent back to hell. Is that Sammy the unholy antichrist hiding in the corner?

Sam, in response to his name, jumps up cocking his gun.

DENNIS

I'm really in the presence of nobility here. Who would have thought it? All aboard the train to hell.

SAM

You first, you black eyed son of a bitch.

The black twin, moves at lightning speed out of the way as Dean SHOOTS and misses. The coffee dispenser gets it. Dennis uses his demon power to send Dean flying against the windows. The black twin goes for Sam who uses his psychic exorcism. Dean laboring from being thrown fires a couple of rounds at Dennis who jumps from his seat to the counter in a flash. Dennis glues himself up to the ceiling where he hisses at Dean. A few more shots are let off in his direction, where Dean misses him completely. Baldy leans into grab Kayla who shoots him in the face with water?? Her gun is nothing but a toy full of Holy Water. Baldy screams at the searing pain. She wraps his throat with her whip and drop kicks him knocking Baldy to the ground. Kayla pins him with her knees in his shoulder and places her gun in his mouth. She chants the exorcism quickly over his body while he writhes in pain to the waterguns squirts below her.

KAYLA

_cantate Deo, soli te Domino [pre venitur? pre fertum?] super celum_  
_per celos antiquos_  
_ et in lucem suem et ..dei._  
_eis et potentiam es _

_et protectum suo gloria patrem._

_Regno terrae cantate Deo, soli te Domino _  
_(pre fertum super celum) _  
_tribute virtutem deo_  
_exorcizamus te...spiritus (admissi) satanica potestas_  
_admissi curgio infernalis adversali et omnis letio  
omnis congregatio et secta(tio) _

_.perditiones venenam propinare  
Vade satana inventor et magister omnis  
invocato at nomi santo et tribali nomine quem inferi tremant.  
A mercedes diavoli libera nos domine, ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facies.  
libertate servire te rogamus audi nos _

_sante ecclesiae te rogamos audi nos  
In nominis deus sanctuario tuus  
Exert tua virtute et fortitudinem levi sue  
benedectis deus gloria patri_

Dennis hearing the words swings from the ceiling through the door where Dean gives chase to find himself outside alone in the dark.

Dean re-enters the bar just as Kayla finishes the chant and the black mist escapes from the mouth of the demon. Kayla jerks back releasing her prisoner and crawling away from the black hiss of smoke. She checks for a pulse as Dean jets past her to Sam.

DEAN

Sam? Are you okay?

Sam stands powerfully without a scratch.

SAM

Yeah but your bleeding

DEAN

I'm okay.

KAYLA

You used a gun?

DEAN

(Confused) Yeah?

KAYLA

You could have killed someone. (Dean Face is still confused) Why did you do that?

DEAN

Uh, Hmmm? Yeah, did I miss something? He was going to kill you.

KAYLA

And so you exorcize, you don't start world war III?

Dean is bewildered, seeking back up from Sam. Sam shrugs uncomfortably.

KAYLA

What you did was careless.

DEAN

Listen Sweetheart, I just saved your ass! The least you could do is Thank me.

KAYLA

Thank you? (Astonished laugh) [To Sam] Are you Sam?

Sam is surprised she knows him.

SAM

Uh yeah, I'm Sam Winchester. And This is my brother Dean.

KAYLA

[Looking at Dean] Winchester? [confused recognition]

DEAN

I'm still waiting for my thank you.

KAYLA

Let me know how that goes.

Baldy is waking up, Kayla kneels down to comfort him. Sam and Dean share a look and then look at her. Sam notices her jacket. CLOSE in on Jacket buttons which have the Aztec symbols.

(Commercial Break?)

[Cont.]

Sam leans into whisper to Dean

SAM

Did you see the emblems on her Jacket?

DEAN

Yeah, what is that?

SAM

Looks like some sort of Mesoamerican writing.

DEAN

Dude, Your like an information bank except I can't draw cash.

Sam shakes his head in disbelief that was not anywhere near funny.

SAM

So what do you think?

DEAN

I don't know but with three demons after her, this chicks in for a world of hurt.

Kayla sets a cup of coffee in front of baldy rubbing his back as she heads over to sit with Dean and Sam. She scoots in next to Sam who she's obviously more comfortable with. She takes a drink of her coffee settling herself.

SAM

Kayla?

Kayla Nods.

SAM (Cont)

Do you know why those demons were chasing you?

DEAN

Yeah, Tell us all about your alter ego, Catwoman.

Kayla is unsure how to respond to Deans roughness and lashes out.

KAYLA

Dolph Lundgren called he wants his hair cut back.

DEAN

Is that all you got?

KAYLA

What are you here for again?

DEAN

I just saved your ass!

KAYLA

Oh that's right, you kicked his..[Looking round and pointing], No his, [looks at the other guy] oh that's right YOURS got away.

DEAN

Well if you've got this handled we can just go.

Goes to stand

KAYLA

Fine!

DEAN

Fine! (mocking)

Dean stands up to leave

SAM

Stop it! We're not going anywhere. Maybe we can just agree that Dean…that things….things could have gone…differently. [Checks their responses] Are you a hunter?

KAYLA

Hunter?

SAM

Uh yeah. Sorry. We hunt demons,

DEAN

Spirits, shape shifters, anything evil. We blow it away

Kayla has an automatic dislike for Dean, there something behind it but we can't put our finger on it. It's obvious he's trying to rub her the wrong way. She decides to address Sam.

KAYLA

No. I'm not a hunter

SAM

But you knew my name

KAYLA

Well this is going to sound funny, but I'm psychic.

Sam & Dean share a glance

I mean, I run across THINGS. I see stuff but I don't go around [Directs it to DEAN] shooting people.

Dean provides a defiantly sarcastic grin.

SAM

Well then why were those demons chasing you?

KAYLA

(Hesitant) I'm not entirely sure.

DEAN

Well, we can't help you if you don't talk to us

KAYLA

Who says I want YOUR help?

DEAN

It's pretty obvious that you NEED our help sweetheart. You almost got yourself killed.

Adamantly disagrees and is about to let Dean have it but a settling touch by Sam calms her.

SAM

I think what Dean is trying to say here is, we wouldn't feel… comfortable, just letting you go off on your own now, knowing these things are after you. [Urging her to speak] Just ignore Dean

DEAN

Yeah, what he said.

SAM

Tell us everything you know

KAYLA

I don't know really, I mean. About a week ago, the night of my 25th birthday I come home from work and my roommates boyfriend has this dinner all set up roses, candles, the whole prince charming, marry me thing going on.

FLASHBACK

'S

Door nob rattles as we hear keys being put away, the door creeks open and Kayla enters, closing the door behind her. She places her keys in her pocket and makes her way down the hall, when she sees the dining room set up with two place settings, red linen, wine glasses candles and rose pedals. She's surprised and creeps around the corner to see DENNIS cooking? She turns quietly to head back down the hall, barely making it to the door.

DENNIS

Hey where you going?

Dennis has a creepy appearance. He's got on her roommates frilly apron and is holding up a spatula. Kayla turns to see him at the end of the hall

KAYLA

Oh, I'm sorry Dennis. I didn't want to disturb you two. (She's looking for her roommate)

DENNIS

No, I mean. I know it's your birthday. It's for you, Jen had to work late so…we're celebrating alone.

Kayla is confused this is not like Dennis. She shows no signs of her thoughts to Dennis.

KAYLA

Oh wow, Dennis… Thank you. Uh, I'm going to throw my purse down and I'll come help you in the kitchen.

DENNIS

No problem.

Dennis turns and heads back to the kitchen while Kayla makes a B-line for her room. Dennis turns to watch and he's eyes go demon black.

She tosses the purse onto her bed whose unmade bedspread is unreadable. She closes the door slightly as she rangles items together in her room. She grabs beads and mixes, a couple pairs of jeans, a few decorative sand bags, a black club wrapped in tassles and an old book. She quickly zips up the bag, goes to the window open it and throws the bag out.

KAYLA

So Dennis, What time did Jen say she was coming home?

DENNIS (O.S)

She didn't. One of the nurses didn't show up so she's working a double until they get someone.

KAYLA

Wow, that sucks!

She heads back to the door, pouring a natural herb lotion on her hands and rubbing them together as she exits.

Kayla walks into the kitchen where Dennis is over the stove, a steak sizzling in a cast iron pan.

KAYLA

Wow, smells good.

DENNIS

Thanks

KAYLA

Let me help you with that.

She reaches over him, placing her hand on his. Steam appears as a burn from her touch to his hand sizzles. He tries to react but she grabs the pan and gives him one good swipe to the head. The steak goes flying sauce landing all over the place. Dennis is out cold on the kitchen floor. She grabs the salt from the cabinet and draws a circle around him.

Kayla rushes to her friends room, where she finds Jennifer dead on the floor in a pool of blood. She kneels to her friends side hopeful.

KAYLA

Oh no, Jen? Jen?

She laments. Her friend is dead. She looks up at the ceiling as if for help and makes a decision. She open her friends closet to find her rock climbing equipment and quickly grabs the rope and ties. She's got to hurry before Dennis comes too. She runs to the kitchen to check on Dennis whose still out. She goes to her room and grabs the blanket from her bed dragging it behind her to the kitchen where she tosses it in the air to lay it firmly over Dennis's body. The cover has the demon trapping symbol on it. She works quickly to tie him up. She looks through the cabinet and grabs a large bottle of Crisco Oil. She takes that and the salt and heads back to Jennifers room. She strewn oil all over her friends room and then quickly squirts oil and salt on her friends body.

KAYLA

I'm sorry Jen.

She trails oil into the living room, covering the couch and table. Grabbing the rope she pulls Dennis body in the newly formed bag to the door.

CUT TO:

INT. HALL. NIGHT

The door to Kayla's apartment opens slowly. Kayla peaking out, checking for witnesses. It's clear. Dennis still wrapped up is strewn into a collapsible utility cart, she's struggling to push him. As she exits, the apartment we close in behind her to see the apartment is engulfed in flames. You hear the chime of the elevator door and the camera pans from her to the apartment door which closes shut hiding the flames.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT. REMOTE

SAM

Yeah, Yeah, didn't I read about that somewhere? (Takes a second to think) Yeah, in San Antonio. The whole building went up in flames. Jennifer's body must have been the one death that was reported.

DEAN

Wow, you set fire to an entire building? Here you are trying to cover for one possession and you set an entire building a flame. Bet you didn't see that coming, Cleo.

KAYLA

You know what, I don't know if your attitude stems from your "failed my family complex" or from the fact that you can't stop imaging your hand on my ass either way, I'd appreciate it if you shut up and let the grown ups talk.

DEAN

Well……….. I am a grown up!

Kayla and Sam look at each other in response to the childish come back.

KAYLA

Go get some pie, Dean.

Dean wants to say something but instead (at Sam's silent urging) gets up angrily heading over to the diner mumbling to himself.

SAM

So is that where your from?

KAYLA

I was born in Belize we move to San Antonio when I was ten.

SAM

So you really are a psychic?

KAYLA

Yes. and no my mother didn't die in a nursery fire.

Sam looks guilty.

SAM

I wasn't, I wasn't going to ask you that.

KAYLA

Sure. (Yeah right)

SAM

(Trying to change the subject) Ah, so, did anything else happen that night?

KAYLA

Not really. I mean, I barely got out of there.

SAM

Well how did Dennis get away?

KAYLA

I was in the alley and he started to wake up. Someone heard him screaming, came around the corner and I just bolted. But you get him in the end.

SAM

How do you know?

She taps her temple.

KAYLA

Psychic, remember?

SAM

Right. Sorry. So how long have you been this way?

KAYLA

Forever from what I know. All the woman of my family have it. My grandmother taught me and my sister after my mom died.

Sam's curiosity is peaked.

SAM

Where's your family?

KAYLA

Safe.

SAM

Well if they're after you, maybe there after your family too.

KAYLA

No, they just want me.

SAM

And you have no idea why?

KAYLA

No, that's why I need you.

SAM

Okay, you lost me

KAYLA

[Frustrated] I can't SEE my own life. My visions don't work that way. I don't see everything just bits and pieces. Sometimes it's a feeling. All I know is that I was supposed to come here tonight and show you this.

She hands him a gold amulet.

KAYLA

You're supposed to know what to do with it. It's Aztec she was some sort of nature Goddess, the Goddess of love and fertility.

Sam looks at Kayla a moment, she's stunning. He's uncomfortable. Sam inspects the charms and its markings, he's confused he doesn't recognize it. Close in on Emblem, we've seen it before at Chechen Itzal

(Commercial Break?)

INT.64

The car moves down an empty highway. It's wet, and the wind is gusting hard. It's being followed by Kayla on her bike. Sam is on the phone talking to someone we catch him in the midst of the conversation. He holds up the medallion looking for signs.

SAM

Yeah, circular. It's some sort of metal, it looks like gold but . . What? Uh… okay.

Sam bites into it, Dean eyes him questioning his sanity.

SAM (Cont.)

Yeah. It's soft. You think? Okay well that's a clue I guess. She said Xochiquetzal. Spells it. X – O - C , Okay, call me when you get something.

DEAN

What did Bobby say?

SAM

He says he'll look into it.

Sam checks behind the vehicle to see the single light of Kayla's bike following them.

SAM (Cont.)

Maybe we should have ditched the bike and forced her to ride with us.

DEAN

She didn't want to Sam, she's as stubborn as a mule.

Sam laughs, she's under his skin.

SAM

Yeah, well I think she's got your number.

DEAN

Whatever Sam, she's a total whack job. [Mimics her] A gun [normal] What did she want me to do? The dude went all black Spiderman on me.

Suddenly Kayla's by the window honking her miniature biker horn. The driving down the highway side by side. She lifts her glass shield as Dean looks over at her.

DEAN

Maybe she's got a death wish.

Dean rolls down the window.

KAYLA

Why don't you show me what's she's got?

DEAN

Get over yourself, I'm not racing you!

KAYLA

No one said race, I got you beat! Let's just kick it up, slow poke.

Kayla drops her helmet screen and punches it. She off in a flash dashing ahead over the hill and out of view. Dean searches his brothers face.

SAM

Don't loose her, that's our next case you're letting get away.

DEAN

Women.

He guns the engine in order to catch up with her. As they come over the hill, it's evident that the next rolling hill is blocked at the other end. Cars and people are lined up. Kayla is stopped in the middle of the street on her bike. She sees the mass of people.

DEAN

Great!

Dean pulls up slowly beside her bike. Sam jumps out

SAM

Kayla get off the bike!

Car lights turn on ahead. Dean face registers serious trouble

DEAN

Sam get her in here.

Kayla looks over at Sam, her hood is up and she's got tears in her eyes. She's stunned.

SAM

Kayla, I need you to come to me now, leave the bike. Let's go.

A car engine revs on the other side of the hill.

SAM

Kayla NOW!

Kayla jumps from her bike, grabbing her duffle bag and runs to the car. Sam runs to the back unlatching the trunk and grabbing a couple of rounds and the sawed off. Kayla enters the vehicle. The car on the other side engine revs and the lights identifying it as a police vehicle go off, it peels out in their direction. Sam gets in and Dean guns the impala in reverse. He flips a stunt reverse into a quick forward motion and they are off. They high tale it down the road. Dean slapsticks his brother in the chest.

DEAN

You like that don't you Sam? Saw that on Leathel Weapon two.

The police give chase but after a few minutes, The police lights grow dimmer in the rear view mirror. Dean is losing them. Over one more hill and around a curve and the police disappear behind them. Sam watches the lights vanish.

SAM

Dude, you think we lost them?

Dean checks the rear view.

DEAN

Nah more like they let us go.

Kayla double checking behind them then looks at Dean through the rear view.

KAYLA

Why would they do that?

Sam looks at Dean who stares back at Kayla through the rear view mirror.

DEAN

Because, they need you alive.

OVER BLACK

**SAN LUIS POTOSI, MEXICO YESTERDAY**

.NIGHT

Lot of noise and music comes from the large dance hall. People are outside talking, speaking Spanish. Halle's body moves toward the cantino to cat calls. She's dirty and looking like a two dollar hooker. Before hinting the cantina door, her arm is grabbed by an interested suiter.

SUITER (In Spanish)

Hello Beautiful

Nala looks at the hand on her arm. Grabs it, pulling it easily from her arm and crushes it. We hear bones crunching. The suiters face displays both agony and surprise. The expression only changes to peace as Nala snaps his neck and watches him crumble to the floor. Her expression never changing.

She enters the cantina with no more regard for what has happened. The large circle room is three layered circles. The first the bar, the second tables and chair and finally the dance floor which is cut at it's centers by the band stage. Nala makes her way through crowds where she sees a pretty young dancer on the floor. Her long jet black hair held by pins at both sides, she spins on the floor, her dress rattling up with the speed of her movement. Once Nala has her eyes on her, she doesn't hesitate. Chairs, men, woman all obstruction is being invisibly tossed to the side.

We watch along with the lead singer whose frozen one stage as screams go out and furniture and people fly. He can't take his eyes off Nala who approaches without fear. Nala approaches the young dancer who is terrified backing up to the stage where the band sits stunned. She leans in and kisses the girl slowly passionately. At it's end, Halle's body slumps to the floor. The new Nala exits without looking at a soul, people gasping, horrified at what has happened, astounded as she leaves. The singer watches her exit and then looks down back to the body of Halle, her skin has hardened turned grey, mummified as it lays in front of the stage.

(Commercial Break)

INT.64

It's quiet not even the radio is on. Kayla is in the backseat quiet. They've been riding a while. Sam watches quietly taking in her obvious depression. Dean maintains his normal comfortable façade waiting for Sam to pony up the sensitivity.

SAM

Kayla, we will figure this out.

KAYLA

I know.

He grimaces at her certainty.

SAM

Okay then, what's wrong?

She doesn't look at him.

KAYLA

All those people, there going to die!? [More a statement but a hopeful question]

It's awkward, Sam is never sure how blunt to be with people and struggles with the moment. Dean rescues him.

DEAN

Most will, Demons ride those bodies pretty hard, but some may survive.

Kayla studies Dean in the mirror a moment. They lock eyes and his torment is revealed to her.

FLASH – Dean's eye's in hell. Kayla Flinches with the recognition.

Dean noting her reaction in the rearview breaks away to study the road. He knows his eyes have told a story. He won't look at KAYLA again. Kayla closes her eyes, shivering, then stares out the window.

SAM

Don't blame yourself Kayla your not doing this to them.

KAYLA

Aren't I? If it weren't for me.

SAM

You don't know that. Just give us a chance to figure this out.

KAYLA

Don't you watch Star Trek, Sam? The good of the one doesn't outway the good of the many.

DEAN

You'd be surprised, Ohura

Dean glances at Sam who throws a disapproving look. They pull into a motel parking lot. The vacancy signal is only half lit.

DEAN

We'll rest up here for a few hours and then head out.

Kayla takes in a breath.

KAYLA

There not looking for me now. (Matter of fact)

The car comes to a stop. Dean looks to Sam

DEAN

Yeah? (doubtful) How do you know?

In the rearview mirror we see Kayla tapping her temple with her index finger.

.NIGHT

Dean, Sam and Kayla enter the room with double beds facing a large wall to wall mirror. It's lined with an orange couch that doesn't quite fit the décor. The dingy carpets are warn and tracked with the dirt of previous customers. Across the room is a table with two chairs just across from the bathroom. Sam, the first to enter, drops his bag on one of the beds and removes a few books. Kayla heads over to the table inspecting the entire room. Dean enters last, stopping in the center of the room to face the oversized mirror.

KAYLA

Wow? (unimpressed) This place spares no expense

Dean turns to face himself in the large mirror, arms out taking in his own reflection

DEAN

Yeah, but look at this. (To Kayla) Give you any ideas? (Naughty)

Kayla fails to respond and simply digs into her duffle looking for something. She grabs a few rolled up items. Kayla has pulled out a long tube like linen bag covered in markings, and heads to the door.

SAM

Okay first things first, Sleep, it'll be light in a couple of hours. Then we'll hit the local library see what we can dig up. (To Kayla) What are you doing?

She presses it up against the bottom lining of the door. She unravels a cloth covered in markings and tacks it to the door. She lays a devils trap upside down on the carpet, then she heads to the window finishing the job. Sams amazed at her

SAM

Hmph, We just use Salt.

KAYLA

Yeah, I know. (Sarcasm) But I wasn't going to just poor it on the floor. What about the cleaning ladies? That's just rude!

DEAN

You gotta be kidding me?

Kayla stares at Dean. Her expression slips from irritated to interested. Still looking at Dean, Kayla removes her Jacket revealing her tight bustier. She begins to unbutton her pants. Dean is taken in by her obvious flirtation.

KAYLA

(Soft to Dean) So, is it okay if I sleep with you…. Sam? [Turning to Sam]

She falls into a seated position on the bed with Sam's stuff and a book bounces off and onto the floor. She starts to come out of her pants. Sam goes for the book but can't help looking at her exposed thigh.

SAM

[Trying to keep it together] I'll just. . .I'll just sleep on the couch.

KAYLA

[Sweetly] Would you? [Looking at Dean but directed at Sam] Your such a gentleman.

Sam makes his way to the couch just past Dean juggling his things trying not to drop them.

Under his breath but where Sam can hear Dean whispers.

DEAN

Yeah, Gentle – girly – man. (Mouths) Bitch

SAM

(Mouths) Jerk!

Sam is dressed for the day and on the couch. He flips through a couple of books trying to research the clues he has. Dean also dressed is banging on the bathroom door.

DEAN

Come on Already, you been in there an hour. I'm hungry.

Sam Laughs to himself watching his brother

DEAN (Cont.)

I don't understand why women take so long in the bathroom.

The door swings open and Kayla stands hair wet, sexy and in a towel.

Dean is surprised but happy to take her in. They glare at each other a moment, there's an attraction.

KAYLA

Dean, go eat, Sam will stay with me.

Dean trying to play nice.

DEAN

We need to be on our way before they catch up with us

KAYLA

I told you they aren't looking for us.

Kayla leans out to see Sam reading on the couch!

KAYLA (cont)

(Yelling) Sam?!

From Sams perspective, we see Sam turn to see her stick her head out the bathroom door.

SAM

Yeah!?

KAYLA

Dean's going to grab breakfast will you stay and protect me while he's out?

SAM

Sure!

Kayla addresses Dean.

KAYLA

See! Problem Solved.

Dean whose imagination is still running wild says nothing. Kayla slams the door.

Inside the bathroom, Kayla smiles to herself she likes Deans reaction.

Dean heads toward Sam frustration evident on his face.

SAM

Dude, you are totally strung out!

DEAN

Shut up!

Dean Exits.

CUT TO:

(Commercial Break?)

OVER BLACK

**SAN LUIS POTOSI, MEXICO – THIS MORNING**

We are far off the road, heat swelters up from the pavement, in the distance we see something black it moves quickly hauntingly in bursts. It's there then disappears each time moving closer to us. Soon it's directly in front of us, stopped center of the road. It's Nala. She is looking at something dead ahead of her. We turn to see a line up of men across the road blocking her. In the center DENNIS. Nala shows no fear.

DENNIS

We're just here to talk

Nala does not respond.

DENNIS (Cont)

How about a piece offering.

One of the men appears from the background pulling a beautiful young Hispanic woman clad in a red dress. The young woman calls out for help in Spanish indiscriminately.

DENNIS

You come work with us and you can have your little civilization.

Her head tilts awkwardly to the side almost ninety degrees to her body. There is a slow rumbling jaguar like growl.

DENNIS (Cont)

Ah come on, don't be like that.

Dennis grabs the girl who tries to get away. He SMELLS her neck.

DENNIS

Ah, Fresh Meat. And she's all prepared just the way you like them.

Still no response from Nala

DENNIS

Come on, you been locked away what? 1300 years. Long time to be in a box. . . We'll call a truce. (To NALA as a dog) [whistles] Come and get it.

At the end of the row, one of Dennis guys gargles then in a flash of black ash and flame, his body falls to the ground.

DENNIS (Cont)

Hmph, I'm sorry you feel that way.

Two men, early thirties, oversized muscular, appear from nowhere to grab Nala's arms wrestling them behind her. Another appears in front of her slapping her face. Blood flies from her mouth as she turns to him unphazed by the hit. She smiles. The three men gasp before black ash and flame puffs from there bodies and they fall to the ground. Several more attack her and she moves with lightning speed to be behind them snapping ones neck before black smoke and ash char his body. She rips the heart out of another man before setting a flame in her hand.

Nala looks down the road to where Dennis stood. He is gone. The girl remains scared but thankful that she has escaped.

The girl crying turns to face…Nala. Nala grabs her face kissing her. We see Nala's new face now smeared with the blood from the dancers mouth. The dancer slumps to the ground and we watch her body disintegrate to the pale mummified state.

Nala too disappears only to reappear smaller and more distant past where Dennis had been.

ROOM. MIDDAY

Sam is sitting at the table going through several books. Kayla comes out of the bathroom fully dressed, jeans and a cut off shirt. She wipes her hands on a towel folds it neatly and hangs it over the back of a chair.

KAYLA

Find anything?

SAM

Nothing useful. I mean, there are over 170 Aztec Gods. Everywhere I look just gives me general synopsis, I need more information.

KAYLA

I'm sorry to be such a pain, but I do know….. you'll find it.

SAM

Thanks. So tell me about the medallion, how long have you had it?

KAYLA

My grandma gave it to me when I left home. She said that it was my mothers.

SAM

What happened to your mother?

There's obviously a story but Kayla doesn't want to speak on it.

KAYLA

She died.

Sensing her hesitance

SAM

You know Kayla, you can talk to me. Dean and I don't exactly have a flowery past, you know.

Kayla becomes visibly uncomfortable.

KAYLA

I know Sam, it's just weird is all.

SAM

Weird is what I do. (Mimics her) Hunter, Remember?

Kayla nods

SAM (Cont.)

Just start with where you're from.

KAYLA

San Antonio.

SAM

And your mom?

KAYLA

She uh, was killed saving some people.

SAM

How it may be important

KAYLA

[Hesitant] There was an accident near some train tracks. A family was stuck, trapped on the tracks. A train was coming. My mom was there and she used her truck to push there car off the tracks.

SAM

But she didn't get out in time. [He watches her agree] I'm sorry. (beat) You said you had a grandmother and a sister?

KAYLA

Yeah but I don't know where my family is, Sam. I know there okay, I know they love me but when I turned twenty one, my Grandma told me I had to leave, had to forget them, I had to go out and meet my DESTINY. Whatever that is. I tried to go back a few months later but she had moved. I tried to focus on them but my Grandma is very powerful, she's blocked me out.

SAM

I'm sorry. So, she didn't give you any clues or tell you anything?

KAYLA

She just gave me the medallion and said that one day, I would meet two brothers. Sam would unlock the secret and the other would give me the gift. Everything else I got from my visions. I've been searching for you for years.

SAM

The gift? You know what? Ah.. Hold on a second.

Sam picks up the phone and dials.

SAM (con't)

Bobby, it's Sam. Hey, I need your help. [listens] No, but I think I got a clue. Ever heard of an Aztec ritual called "The Gift"? [Pause] Yeah

Sam rushes to grab a pen and writes down the information.

SAM (Cont.)

Yeah, got it! Great! Thanks

Sam hangs up. Sam jumps to one of his books, does a quick index check and then flips to the appropriate page. Kayla approaches to see what he's doing, reading over his shoulder. He points out a section to her as he reads to himself. Realization flashes across his face. Grabbing the phone again Sam dials another number. INTERCUT to DEAN

FOOD JOINT –

Dean makes his way back to the car, the wind is rattling.

DEAN

Hey Sammy, What you got?

SAM

Dude I can barely understand you.

Between bites

DEAN

(Mouth Full) Burrito.

He enters the Impala slamming the door.

SAM

I think I know what's going on here. This symbol is an Aztec Symbol for Xochiquetzal, She's was some sort of nature Goddess, they called her the Goddess of Erotic love and fertility.

DEAN

I like the sound of that.

SAM

She's responsible for the pollination of plants, animals, even humans. Anyway the legend says she fell in love with a human and had a child, Nala. Nala was spoiled heartless even and at 25 she killed her mother and took over.

DEAN

Talk about cold blooded

SAM

Tell me about it, She required sacrifices, to keep things well fertile. Anyway, the legend says Nala can't maintain her human form in just anybody it has to be someone in the bloodline and since her mother wasn't really human.

DEAN

She went after her father's bloodline.

SAM

Right, and since many Hispanics are in fact descendents of Mayan and Aztec Indians, I'm thinking Kayla must be part of the bloodline.

DEAN

And since she just turned 25 she's ripe for it. Alright, makes Sense. So all we have to do is keep her safe until we find a way to kill this thing.

SAM

There's more, it says she moves from body to body daily until she finds the bloodline.

DEAN

That must be where the ritual of human sacrifice came from.

So, How do we stop her?

SAM

I'm working on that

He reads from the book.

SAM

It just says here, with the gift of heart cut from it's source we are saved.

DEAN

Great, what the hell does that mean?

SAM

I'm thinking it means we need to cut her heart out.

DEAN

Great so we find her, cut her heart out and Kayla can go home?

SAM

Yep, but I need to check on something. Can you come back and stay with Kayla?

DEAN

Yeah no problem

Sam Hangs up the phone and turns to Kayla.

.DAY

KAYLA

I'm killing people, Sam?

Kayla is solemn.

SAM

No, YOU are not killing anyone.

KAYLA

But, I'm letting them die. (!)

She looks like she's in pain.

SAM

Kayla, don't. We don't even know if this Nala is even out there. (lying) And If she were, the Demons would be all over us right now and their not. Okay?

He's getting through to her and she begins to calm down.

KAYLA

Okay

SAM

Dean will be back any minute. We're going to figure this out. Do you think you can stay here alone?

She nods her agreement still trying to process what he's said.

SAM

Please don't do anything stupid.

She barely shakes her head

SAM

I'll stay till Dean Comes

She comes out of her daze

KAYLA

No, No.. Go! The longer we wait, the more people…just go

He grabs his jacket, slips it on, puts the phone in the pocket and rips his notes off.

SAM (Con't)

Do not open this door for anyone.

KAYLA

I'm okay Sam. I can handle myself, I'm not exactly new to this.

INT. SMALL TOWN

Sam enters the public library and takes a walk down the steps, he turns the corner and finds RUBY

RUBY

What are you doing here, Sam?

SAM

Not now Ruby okay

RUBY

Your too late. That girl is dead!

SAM

Don't say that.

RUBY

Why not, it's true! She's a walking corpse and the sooner you realize it, the quicker we can move on. Why do you think the demons aren't here already Sam?

SAM

Do you know something?

RUBY

(sigh) I know, Nala is out. You can thank your humans for that.

SAM

She's out?

RUBY

Yes, and if she's doesn't fight for the demons there going to kill her. So this fight is over. You should just move on.

SAM

I can't do that until I know Kayla is safe.

RUBY

Sam, I really need you to trust me. Believe me, anything you do here will only help Lilith's crusade. Sometimes you just got to cut and run.

SAM

I can't do that.

RUBY

Sam, this isn't like before, no one is going to swoop in here and save the day. This is a fight nobody wins.

SAM

You can't know that.

RUBY

I can, and I do.

SAM

If you can't help me, your no use to me.

RUBY

Sam Please! (heart wrenching)

SAM

(ANGRY) Then why Ruby? Tell me Why?

Ruby hesitates she doesn't want to tell him.

Sam turns to walk away.

RUBY

I don't want to loose you!

SAM

Why? [at no response] [Mocking] Because you have FEELINGS for me? [serious] Or because you have PLANS for me?

RUBY

Both

Sam takes in her admission and quickly pushes it to the side.

SAM

I can't do this, now

Sam pushes past her.

RUBY

She's already dead SAM!

INT. MOTEL ROOM. DAY

Kayla sits on the bed diagonal from Dean. She flips through pages of several books as the silence creeps up on her. She looks over at Dean curious about him. She goes back to reading but when he shifts his position on the couch, her curiosity overtakes her.

KAYLA

So is this, how you guys usually hunt?

Dean is easily frustrated by the sound of her voice, but he decides to play nice.

DEAN

Uh no, usually we have more to go on. There's a source, like a house, school or something we can search. We talk to the families of the victims, but here we got nothing. You and your little treasure are our only clues.

He goes back to reading but when he feels her eyes still on him, he decides to talk. He's interested.

DEAN (Cont)

What about you? I saw your tattoo. How long you had that?

KAYLA

Since I was sixteen

DEAN

Whoah. So the owner, he ah, appreciates you? I mean, all this time and he hasn't called you? [curious] You haven't called him? What's up with that?

KAYLA

Hmph O yeah, [underbreath] he's a busy man. [To Dean] I'm not sure he even notices. Actually, I don't really know if he'd miss me? Maybe the feelings I'm hoping for, aren't really there.

Dean shakes his head in confusion, he can't image

DEAN

OK. (Not sure how to respond) So uh tell me about the psychic thing?

KAYLA

Nothing to say, I can't explain it. I just try to help people who need my help is all. I give them what they want.

Deans face is sour. Kayla sits at the edge of the bed.

KAYLA (Cont.)

I meant the truth, Dean. I give them the truth. I'm not a witch, if that's what your worried about.

DEAN

Oh I'm not worried, if you were I'd send you packing.

Kayla stands up sighing to relieve the frustration. She's trying to brush him off.

KAYLA

You know what, I know what it's like, Dean.

Kayla makes her way across the room to him. She stands in front of him arms folded. She looks down on him.

KAYLA (Cont)

My family doesn't hunt per se but we do help people, or we did. I watched my little sister turn the heads backwards on her Barbie dolls because she's exorcizing demons instead of learning about princesses. [recalls smiling] And she's good, too!

Dean is curious

KAYLA (cont.)

I know what it's like when they don't need you anymore. To miss someone, because you think you don't know them anymore. I haven't seen my sister in five years. Five! I wonder sometimes if I'd even recognize her.

That hits home.

DEAN

Really?

Dean looks away from her. She sits beside him on the couch. It's quiet a moment

KAYLA

Yeah, I do. I hate not knowing if she's dead or alive, how she's doing and now with this. It's like I have absolutely no control over what's going on, I doubt myself constantly. It's. . .

DEAN

Terrifying?

KAYLA

I was going to say It's like having your heart cut out with a knife, but I guess terrifying is good too.

Dean reacts, she's odd but he likes it.

DEAN

Anybody ever tell you, you are wicked messed up?

They smile at each other a minute.

KAYLA

Back at you

They stare at each other and Deans face shows signs of pain. Kayla stares at him, they share silent understanding. Dean averts his eyes. There not suppose to like each other.

KAYLA

Look, I know you don't like me, Dean so I won't pretend to know all your pain or even understand it. But what I do know is, that weight you're carrying. It's a self-defeating son of a bitch.

He shakes off her comment, as if he can't accept her words.

KAYLA

You may be a jerk, but confidence is what makes you so good. I know it's difficult but you will succeed, I have faith.

Dean smiles to himself shaking his head in disbelef, she doesn't know what she is talking about. Kayla mimics his smile, he'll never believe her. She uses his leg as a crutch to get up and move across the room but on her first step she is halted by the grab of her wrist. Dean actually wants her company? She turns to him surprised.

INTERCUT – Sam Library

Sam has found what he's looking for. He sets the medallion on the book next to the picture of a Mayan Hieroglyph. They MATCH. He reads the captions "Tournament of Feasts" The pictures illustrate various hunters chasing prey. Their prey is drawn as a demon like creator

INTERCUT – Motel

Kayla stands in front of Dean again, looking down on him. He's looking at the ground obviously solemn. She's not certain what to do next. He needs something from her. She hesitates but decides to run her fingers in his hair. He presses his face to her stomach, almost hugging her.

INTERCUT

Sam flips threw several pages, the illustration shows hunters killing the demon and celebrating. The champion of the tournament holds the demon head.

INTERCUT

Dean pulls Kayla down on her knees and they stare at each other before she raises her arms in the air signaling her willingness. Dean takes a moment of thought before helping her out of her shirt.

INTERCUT

Sam reads on to find, the prize is the high priestess. The champion hunter is left alone locked in the house of Mists with her, where they share what the book calls "a kindred spirit and sacred life". The Illustration displays two bodies lying down and smoke rising from their mouths like a dream.

INTERCUT

Dean grabs Kayla by the neck pulling her into him, planting a hard kiss on her. He leans back into the couch and she moves forward to meet his kiss while unbuttoning her pants. He watches her shimmy out of her jeans and takes his shirt off, grabbing her by the waste to pull her onto him kissing her. They can't pretend anymore. As we pull back from there intertwining skin her tattoo is fully visible. PROPERTY of…… DEAN WINCHESTER

INTERCUT

Sams' eyes grow big as he reads the final paragraph. The Illustration shows a demon entering the priestess's body. The illustration shows the priestess sitting on a thrown and the hunter by her side.

INTERCUT

Dean is kissing Kayla on the back of the neck as she sleeps in his arms. He settles falling asleep himself.

DEAN

I'd miss you

We pan past the books strewn across the coffee table as Deans muffled phone vibrate out from under one book into sight. "SAM CALLING" displays on the LCD. It goes unanswered. The phone settles and the LCD displays 3 missed calls.

We see the living room of a standard American home. Fireplace coffee Table, Sofa where we recognize Dean asleep. Dean wakes up on a contemporary sofa. He's naked with a throw blanket covering him. Confused about where he is, he looks around not recognizing anything until he settles on the coffee stand next to the couch where a picture of him with Kayla laughing surprises him. He stands and dresses quickly and quietly. He's wary and on guard. Pressing himself to the wall he turns the corner to the kitchen where he finds knives stowed in a wooden holder. He grabs one and makes his way stealthily to the next room.

INT. DREAM HOME –

Dean peaks around the corner to find an open dining area with a large glass window from ceiling to floor. In front stands Kayla, fully dressed facing away from him. She's vigorously writing on the window in black marker. The glyphs are more drawings then writing. Dean approaches cautiously wanting to keep the element of surprise. He grabs her flips her around pressing her to the window, knife against her neck.

DEAN

Where am I and what the hell are you?

Fear and confusion cloud Kayla's face.

KAYLA

Dean?

DEAN

Don't temp me, GIN or I will cut your throat.

A heart wrenching scream turns them both around to face a small child. The child, Payton, 5, hair in pigtails, jeans, Hannah Montana shirt, surprisingly similar to Kayla in appearance, is terrified.

PAYTON

Daddy! Please don't kill Mommy!

Both Dean and Kayla are utterly astonished. They look at each other in disbelief. This can't be real.

(Commercial Break?)

HOUSE

Dean drops the knife. What has he done? He kneels down and grabs her into a hug.

DEAN

Oh, sweetie I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry, he didn't mean it.

Watching in disbelief and slowly backing away.

KAYLA

Dean? (Realization) You are NOT Dean.

Turning to her, Dean stands holding the childs hand.

DEAN

Kayla, calm down.

Kayla looks at Dean. We follow her gaze down at the hand Dean's holding. Dean follows her gaze and is surprised by the fact he's holding Payton's hand. Dean confused releases Payton's hand.

DEAN (Cont.)

What the ??

KAYLA

What's happening?

DEAN

Uh, I'm not sure.

Payton, trying to be helpful

PAYTON

Daddy you were trying to kill mommy with the knife.

Payton turns to Kayla

PAYTON (Cont.)

He's mad at you

[Faces Dean] Mommy was hurting you really bad.

Kayla is astonished.

KAYLA

What!?

PAYTON

[To Kayla] You remember on the couch [While Illustrating] You were sitting on him and Daddy kept saying Oh, Ah

Dean catches the images cuts her off

DEAN

OKAY! I think it's time you went up to your room.

He turns her around

PAYTON

But Daddy you were really loud.

DEAN

(Sweet) Would you please, (Firm) Go to your room!

Payton Exits. Dean faces Kayla wide eyed.

KAYLA

(Terrified) Dean, what the hell is going on here?

DEAN

I don't know. (Getting his bearings)

Dean picks up a picture to feel if it's real?

DEAN (Cont.)

What's the last thing you remember?

KAYLA

Ah, we were at the hotel. We were… you know and then I'm…here and… you're attacking me.

DEAN

Okay, so maybe we're both real, or I'M real.

KAYLA

Or I'm real . . .because you KNOW that child.

DEAN

Oh, I'm real

KAYLA

Well, how do you know that child?

Without hesitation

DEAN

Who? Payton?! That's our daughter. (How could you not know)

Dean is surprised she doesn't know

DEAN (Cont.)

(trying to remind her) Born, February 9th

KAYLA

Two thousand four. (Remembering) She likes to draw, loves singing and won't eat her vegetables.

DEAN

Right! (Excited) Wait, how do I know that? (Confused)

There is a large frapping at the door. Urgent!

SAM (O.S)

Dean! Dean!

DEAN

Sam?!

Kayla and Dean look at each other and down the hall to the main door of the house.

SAM (O.S)

The doors jammed! Let me in Dean!

Dean walks to the door, Kayla watching. We see Sam standing in the hall of the Motel.

CUT TO

Sam's perspective we see Dean and Kayla in the motel room.

SAM

(Out of breath) Dean! (Realizing everything seems okay) Oh, you two are (dressed)…. Good. That's good. You didn't answer your phone.

We realize the dream house has disappeared into nothing as if never there.

.DAY

Dean on the other hand is looking around confused and turns back to Kayla in the motel room. He can't wrap his head around the vanishing house, he heads back towards Kayla. Sam follows but stops before the mirror is in sight.

DEAN

[At Kayla] What the hell? [Is it just me?]

Kayla appears just as confused when she looks at the large mirror behind the couch. She points, fear in her eyes

KAYLA

What is that?

Sam stepping closer to Dean turns to look at the mirror. The markings Kayla had written on the dream house dinning window appear on the mirror. Sam immediately takes pictures with his phone.

SAM

We need to talk.

DEAN

Yeah Sammy! I think so.

INT. Motel

The door to the room is slightly ajar.

SAM

I figured it out.

DEAN

shoot

SAM

The demons want Kayla so they can rape her.

DEAN

Rape her?

SAM

Yeah, I think.

Deans face becomes dumb founded. Sam continues at lightning speed to rattle off what he's found

SAM (Cont.)

(Matter of factly) They were going to rape her, Dean. Nala is descended from a Goddess of FERTILITY, she can't enter the body of a virgin.

DEAN

Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Your telling me, you think Kayla was a virgin.

SAM

Yes

DEAN

And that all we have to do to keep Kayla safe is make sure she doesn't have uh… umm…uh…sex?

Nodding. Sam recognized his brother's facial expression. Sam processes Dean's guilt.

SAM

Wait. Did you just say "WAS"? Dean you didn't?

DEAN

Uh, What?

SAM

Dean, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?

Dean innocently tries to lie by shaking his head but Sam gives him the stare down. Dean's head shake, slowly turns to a head nod.

DEAN

Uh, yeah but in my defense, she didn't say she was a virgin. And she SURE didn't behave like one.

SAM

Damn it, DEAN!

Sam bolts back into the room to see Kayla flipping through a copy of "Busty Asian Beauties" They both stop to look at her. She holds up the magazine.

KAYLA

So this is what you're into, Dean?

OVER BLACK

**NUEVO LAREDO, Border Crossing** **TODAY**

We view the Border and it's Patrol from a remote hill. Nala stands alone on a hill watching. Her looks are raveged with dirt and unkept hair. Her dress is torn and dried blood covers the lower portion of her face. She turns heading away.

EXT.

A border Patrol unit drives through the desert dust flying behind.

From the perspective of the car you can see a red dress blowing in the wind.

Over the loud speakers voice you hear the voice of a man

PATROL (In Spanish)

Stop. Your invading foreign territory, your nationality must be verified.

Nala, stops looking at the vehicle. The truck pulls forward and the man disembarks with his gun drawn. A second female officer dismounts the vehicle.

FEMALE PATROLMAN

Are you alone?

Nala makes no response.

FEMALE PATROLMAN(In Spanish)

Are you alone?

Nala vanishes, reappearing behind the male officer killing him quickly. The female officer shoots hitting Nala in the stomach. She crumples. The Female patrolman disorientated by Nala lightening fast movements looks from her to her partner.

Female Patrolman

JIM?

The female Patrolman looks at him lying eyes open in the sand. Her voice is echoed from behind her.

NALA (O.S)

JIM (Perfect Mimic)

The patrolwoman turns quickly where she is easily disarmed by Nala and embraced. The girl in the red dress slumps to the ground and beside her cryptic body Nala picks up the gun. She pulls the trigger several times then again pointing it at the body of the dead officer firing several more rounds. She's intrigued. She gets into the passenger side of the vehicle.

PATROL .

She closes the door and waits. Nothing. She touches the steering wheel and the car lights up driving away. We watch it as it maneuvers off, trailing dust.

.DAY

Dean is in the passenger seat, while Kayla sits alone in the back. Sam drives along with a bitterly angry expression on his face. Kayla watching through the rear view mirror reaches out to touch Sam on the shoulder.

KAYLA

What is it Sam?

SAM

(Huffs) Nothing.

Tapping her temple

KAYLA

Then whose Ruby & why you thinking so hard on her?

Surprised at the vision

DEAN

His demon spawn Girlfriend?

SAM

She's not my girlfriend.

DEAN

Could of fooled me.

SAM

Choking on feathers Dean?

DEAN

What?

KAYLA

He's talking about Anna.

There both surprised she knows.

SAM

You know….about Anna?

KAYLA

Yeah, Dean told me.

SAM/DEAN(Unison)

What?

Kayla is confused.

KAYLA

Didn't you?

DEAN

(remembering) Oh Yeah, like months ago (surprised at himself)

Sam is surprised at his brother

DEAN

What? [Confuse at Sams look]

SAM

Hello? Reality Check… you two just met yesterday. You don't even like each other.

DEAN

Right! Right!

Kayla hits Dean in the back of the head and then bites her thumb nervously.

DEAN (Cont.)

What? It's friggin weird. It's like we're in each others head? How do I know you sucked your thumb till you were 21? Wait, You sucked your thumb till you were 21!? [Disbelief]

Kayla is immediately flushed and puts her hands in her lap.

Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

SAM

It's the gift. The legend says that two people are placed in what was called the House of Mists a month before the sacrifice. There they shared a life together.

He looks at Dean whose not sure what he means.

DEAN

Great. What the hell does that mean?

SAM

It means, she's your wife.

KAYLA/DEAN (Unison)

What?

DEAN

Whoa! Whoa!

SAM

Well Dean, put it this way. You break it, you buy it!

Dumbfounded that Sam said it

KAYLA

Hello? I am in the car!

SAM

Sorry.

DEAN

No No No No! I'm sorry but she is not.. we are not…

SAM

Is that right?

Addressing Kayla

DEAN

That's right, I mean Kayla, you were, [great] we were, [great] it was [fantastic] but married?..

SAM

Look I didn't write the legend. Under normal circumstances it would just be the two of you in what I assume is a dream like trance but I don't know. Obviously something's happening. [confused]

Sam decides to totally enjoying the moment

SAM

So, do you two have Kids?

Dean gives Sam the evil eye. Realization strikes Kayla and she blushes.

KAYLA

Oh my God, Payton. [To Dean] She saw us having sex. [embarrassed]

At her in the rearview mirror.

SAM

Whose Payton!?

KAYLA

SAM! Look out!

Sam checks the road and up ahead is a person. He slams on the brakes just in time to stop himself from hitting RUBY. Sam jumps out.

.SUNDOWN

SAM

Ruby, Are you okay?

RUBY

I'm fine.

SAM

What are you doing here?

Nodding toward Kayla

RUBY

I came to tell you to drop the dead weight.

Dean exits the vehicle

DEAN

Speak of the demon and she shall appear. You got coordinates on your demon friend Nala?

RUBY

First off, NALA is not a demon. She's a….. for lack of a better word – A Nephilim.

They are confused

RUBY (Cont)

You know the legend, part Angel, part Human.

SAM

So what? She's working for the angels!

RUBY

Wrong again!

DEAN

Well why don't you stop pussy footing around and just tell us.

RUBY

Oooh what? Worried about the wife?

Dean glares at her.

RUBY (Cont.)

Look, She's older then a lot of demons I know which means she doesn't have a side.

SAM

How old?

RUBY

Oh I'd say almost 5000 years. She generally likes to run her own civilizations, you know, the Maya, The Aztecs, sets herself up as there Goddess. That's why the Demons are trying to align themselves with her.

Ruby looks at the car through the windshield at Kayla

RUBY

She sent five demons back to hell this morning and that was her polite way of saying No.

SAM

So now the Demons want her dead?

RUBY

You could say that. And that's why their after you again.

DEAN

Son of a bitch!

Kayla gets out of the car. Everyone turns to watch her.

KAYLA

Dean?

Dean rushes over to her based on the panic in her voice.

DEAN

What's the matter?

KAYLA

It's to late. There coming.

DEAN

Whose coming?

Pointing at a police car coming from the opposite direction.

KAYLA

Them.

DEAN

Sam!?

Sam turns back to Ruby who has disappeared. The police car pulls up lights flashing? Officer Daniels, late 50's, Caucasian, white haired Sherriff , whose obviously more then made his pension. Officer Henry, 23, fresh out the academy and scared of everything.

OFFICER DANIELS

What's going on here?

Sam attempts to vanquish the demon

OFFICER DANIELS

Are you okay there, son?

Sam realizes that the man is human.

SAM

Ah yeah, just stretching

Officer Henry, in the car is getting a message over the receiver. A report comes through. Blinking in red are the words "MISSING" and an image appears on his on screen. We see Kayla's picture in black and white.

.SUNDOWN

OFFICER DANIELS

Everything alright here? Your blocking the road.

SAM

Oh I'm sorry officer, thought we may have hit a possum or something?

The officer looks around but doesn't see anything, he refocuses back on Sam questions in his eyes.

SAM

Must have just been a pothole.

Officer Henry gets out of the vehicle making eye contact with Officer DANIELS. There is a clear indication something's up.

Officer DANIELS

Take all three of you to look for a dead animal?

DEAN

Ah no, we're just stretching our legs.

Officer DANIELS is eyeing Kayla

OFFICER HENRY

Ma'am, are you okay?

KAYLA

I'm fine thanks

OFFICER HENRY

What's your name ma'am?

Kayla is hardened to the officer.

KAYLA

Why? Have I done something wrong?

OFFICER HENRY

Just answer the question ma'am

She's fisty.

KAYLA

You first.

The officer is obviously perturbed by her failure to respond. Deans puts his hand on Kayla's waste trying to ease the situation.

DEAN

You know what officer, my wife and I are newlyweds. Our honeymoon isn't really off to a great start. It's been a long ride. Why don't we just push off and we'll get out of your way.

Dean attempts to get Kayla to get into the car.

OFFICER HENRY

Hold it (Draws gun) You're not going anywhere

Commercial Break.

OFFICER DANIELS

Cool it, Son.

OFFICER HENRY

(Explaining) She's reported missing.

Officer Daniels draws his gun.

DEAN

Missing? It's not what you think.

OFFICER HENRY

Shut your pie hole!

Dean's face expresses happy disbelief. He'd normally take this guy out with ease.

Kayla

Wait! Wait! Officer [Reads the badge] Henry. Why don't you call your Seargent Haggle and let him know your going to bring me in. This is a big misunderstanding. I'm obviously not missing.

Officer Henry appears confused.

OFFICER HENRY

You know Haggle?

Kayla

Trust me, [To Officer] I'm sure if you call him, he'll tell you to let these guys go. Just please try, Officer.

Henry looks at his partner seeking the assistance of a vet. Daniels draws his weapon.

OFFICER DANIELS

Go on son, I'll cover these two.

Daniel whose gun is pointed at Sam steps back to cover everyone. Henry holsters his weapon and Henry makes the calls.

DEAN

What are you doing?

KAYLA (whispers)

There going to take me to the station Dean. County Rd 1, it'll be okay. They'll let you two go.

DEAN

How do you know?

Kayla looks at him with, "you can't really be that stupid look?" on her face.

Officer Henry ends his call.

HENRY

[To Officer Daniels] I don't know what's going on, but Serge said, to let these two go.

Officer Daniels holsters his gun.

HENRY

[To Kayla] Okay MISS you can come with us.

KAYLA

It's Misses

Kayla kisses Dean looks him in the eye, hinting

KAYLA (Cont)

I'll see you in my dreams.

She walks around the car to Henry. She stretches her arms out as if she's waiting for handcuffs. Officer Henry reaches for his cuffs.

OFFICER DANIELS

There's no need for that, let's just get you down to the station and get this cleared up.

Henry places Kayla in the vehicle and heads toward the drivers seat.

OFFICER DANIELS

[Turns to Dean] Stations just off County Rd One.

Daniels gets in the car. They drive off. Sam watches them take off, while Dean goes to get into the car.

DEAN

Come on Sam!

RUBY

Don't go Sam!

Sam turns to the sound of her voice.

DEAN

What do you mean don't go?

RUBY

That girl is deadly. Nothing good is going to happen here.

DEAN

Yeah as if anything good ever came from hanging out with a demon. Let's go Sam

SAM

Maybes she's right Dean

DEAN

What?

SAM

I just have this feeling that this is going to end badly. I don't see how we can help her.

DEAN

Oh so, because YOU don't see a good ending here we're just suppose to let the girl die. (Unbelievable)

SAM

You said it yourself, we're in a war here. There are causalities and lots of them, Mom, Dad, Jessica, Pam. We need to think big picture here. So yeah maybe she's suppose to die, Dean!

Walking toward Sam and to the front of the car.

DEAN

Maybe she's suppose to die? Sam are you listening to yourself? Since when are people just suppose to die? I don't know how much more warped your demon whore is gonna make you, but you better wake up and choose a friggin side here man. Since when do we just walk away and not try to help? [Pause] Is that the answer now Sam? [To no one in particular & superbly cocky] Sammy says Walk away.

Sam shakes his head. Dean doesn't want to see the truth.

SAM

I'm saying think about this; a 5000 year old half breed angel is on it's way here, we have no clue how to fight this thing, She's got demons after her and I'm pretty sure there not your run of the mill newbies, and on top of that your emotionally involved. Maybe, we are in over our heads here?

Stepping up to him.

DEAN

I'm emotional? [funny] The only emotion I can contemplate right now is sadness. I really don't know who you are anymore Sam. Where's my brother? You lie to people we're suppose to help, lie to me about your secret demon meetings, your best girl is a demon witch and now you don't even care if someone lives or dies?

Sam's poster concedes.

SAM

Dean, I'm just trying to look at the big picture here. We can be saving so many other people by finding Lilith and stopping her from cracking anymore seals. The demons will handle Nala.

DEAN

Oh so were siding with the demons now? We let them handle our jobs.

SAM

It's not like that and you know it. But we're wasting our time here.

DEAN

(Purposely calm)

Right. You're so right. (Realization)

Walks back to the car opening the door.

DEAN

I'm done wasting time.

Dean starts the engine, driving around Sam. He flips the car around as Sam watches.

SAM

Come on Man!?

Watching the car drive off.

RUBY

Don't worry he'll be back.

SAM

I don't know.

.EVENING

Kayla paces back and forth when the door is opened. Officer Henry enters followed by Dennis.

KAYLA

Dennis, still around I see.

DENNIS

Well what did you expect, Kayla? I just HAD to find you.

KAYLA

So? What happens now?

DENNIS

Now, the officer is going to release you into my care and we go visit the boss.

KAYLA

You stay the hell away from me.

Dennis enter the cage and she tries to fight but can't.

KAYLA

No!

Nala stands atop a tall building looking over the edge. She is taking in the night view. The breeze blows indicating Nala isn't alone.

She turns undaunted to DENNIS. She examines him a moment and in her new body steps towards him. He steps away. She stops.

DENNIS

I can take you to her.

NALA makes no response. Perhaps, this language is foreign to her. She moves forward with lightning speed crabbing Dennis by the throat. He tries to push her away but can't. She leans into him.

DENNIS (Cont.)

Wait! Wait! (Barely Breathing) I'll help you.

NALA is examining him.

NALA

Help!?

DENNIS

Yeah. [desperate] Yeah. Help

Nala laughs a hysterical rumbling laugh of dual voices.

NALA

Show me.

She releases him. He catches her breath. The wind blows and they disappear.

.NIGHT

Dean enters the police station looks around as Officer Daniels comes around the corner

DEAN

Uh, hey excuse Officer, not sure if you

Officer Daniels is surprised to see Dean.

OFFICER DANIELS

Hey, did the misses forget something?

Deans confused

DEAN

Wait what?

OFFICER DANIELS

Your wife? She forget something?

DEAN

What ? No.. She's not here?

OFFICER DANIELS

Left about Half hour ago

Dean urgently

DEAN

Was she with someone?

Daniels gestures for Dean to follow. He steps behind the counter and scans a log book.

OFFICER DANIELS

Detective Dennis Vinciri, San Antonio PD

Recognizing the name.

DEAN

Dennis!?

Bolts for the door then turns last minute.

DEAN (Cont)

Thanks

.NIGHT

Dean gasps awake. His face is on the cold hardwood. He gets up to look around, surprised by the realness of it all. He stands quickly but is dizzy and takes a seat on couch arm. He recovers looking around.

DEAN

KAYLA! Kayla?

He moves from room to room calling her name.

KAYLA (O.S)

Dean?

Heading toward her voice he looks up the stairwell. She's standing at the top holding Paytons Hand. Payton is dressed in PJ's holding a teddy bear.

DEAN

KAYLA?

Looking up from the bottom of the staircase, a serious expression on his face.

KAYLA

[To Payton] Go to your room sweetie.

PAYTON

But Sammy's hurt. He was kicked out and fell and now he can't remember.

KAYLA

I promise we'll fix Sammy later.

Payton waves at Dean. Kayla watches Payton run down the hall.

KAYLA

She named her bear after Sam.

Kayla skips down the stairs to Dean, hugging him. She hits him agitated.

Dean flinches at her lazy hit. His looks reads "What was that for?"

KAYLA

It's been hours?

Kayla Smiles, she's relieved he's there.

KAYLA

[Kisses him] How did you get here?

DEAN

Held my breath till I passed out.

Kayla raises an eyebrow

DEAN

What I couldn't sleep? Next best thing.

KAYLA

Anyone ever tell you, your wicked messed up?

Dean smiles at her.

DEAN

Back at you. So uh, do you know where they took you?

Dragging him to the kitchen.

KAYLA

Took me? [confused] What? I just came from taking Payton out to…

She's loosing herself to this false world, Dean tries to get her back. Shakes her.

DEAN

Hey Hey concentrate!

KAYLA

Owe Dean! [questionable look] Stop!

Kayla breaks free of his grip.

KAYLA

Are you going to come get me or what? (Not realizing) [Makes her way to dining room table] I wrote down what I could on where they were taking me, so I wouldn't forget. Here.

She rips the page and gives him a pen.

KAYLA (cont.)

It's a warehouse, I think. Here, write it down. Maybe you'll write it like, I did the binding spells.

Dean starts to write down the directions

DEAN

Binding spells?

KAYLA

Like on the hotel mirror. There all over the house look, she shuts off the light and walls glow with markings.

Dean is thoroughly confused but intrigued.

DEAN

This is a little creepy

KAYLA

You built it!

Dean's done no such thing. Flips on the lights.

DEAN

Okay, well hang on. I'm coming for you.

She's being a smartass.

KAYLA

So uh, how you gonna get out?

DEAN

I set the alarm, should be going off any minute.

They wait several seconds both looking around but nothing happens. Kayla smiles embarrassed for him.

DEAN (Cont.)

Anytime now.

Kayla's face gets serious.

KAYLA

Hey! Just in case something DOES go wrong just know that I, I mean the real me, could never hurt you.

DEAN

Yeah, right. (joking)

KAYLA

I'm being serious. [taking a moment to enjoy him] whatever happens, (if she takes me) YOU kill her. Finish this, you're the only one who can, plus there's a lot more work to be done.

Dean looks at her fully understanding her meaning; he begins shaking his head to say that won't happen. She kisses him.

KAYLA

All you have to do is Just be Dean Winchester, K? (smiling) That's enough, plus. . [cautiously] I love him.

He takes it in, nodding at her when suddenly he is nudged hard from nowhere. They share confusion, Deans nudged again falling backwards

.NIGHT

Sam is pushes Dean, who awakes off the floor.

SAM

Dean, What happened? (worried) Are you okay?

DEAN

(headache, hurting) Volkan mindmeld.

Gets up from the floor.

DEAN (Cont)

They never tell you how painful it is. What are you doing here?

SAM

You know.

The stare at each other a moment.

SAM

I figured it out.

.NIGHT

Dean and Sam ride quickly through to Texas, night. Dean's face is hard yet determined. He can barely look at Sam

DEAN

So tell me

SAM

Your not gonna like this, I was right. The legend said Nala is heartless, but to grant her a heart. I started thinking all the people Nala takes have A heart. So there's a double meaning there. I think the house of mists like creates a connection between the two people. Whatever, love, caring, passion.

DEAN

So what you're saying is we can't just cut out any heart, we have to cut out Kayla's heart.

SAM

I'm sorry.

Dean looks at him and then focuses on the road. No emotion.

DEAN

Here's where we're going.

Sam looks at the paper then at his brother. Dean's face is hardened and fixated on the road.

.NIGHT

We see the entrance door, it's missing, it's lighter then the surrounding wall when the shadow of a woman appears. It's Nala followed by Dennis. They enter and in the center of a soot colored rotting floor sits Kayla strapped to a chair. She's gagged and her head droops, unconscious.

Nala approaches Kayla fully intent on taking her when she feels the presence of something.

NALA

[To Dennis] Go. Before I rid myself of you.

We hear the loading of a shotgun. Nala turns toward the door and we follow quickly the route back around the corner, down the stairs, through doors to the main entrance where Dean and Sam stand armed.

CUT TO

Dean and Sam at the warehousedoor, where Kayla still strapped to the chair is alone, she immediately sees them and begins to mumble beneath her gag. They race over Sam quick to untie her.

DEAN

Sam wait

SAM

What?

DEAN

This is to easy.

Deans looking around. Dean settles himself.

DEAN

Give me the knife.

Dean poses himself over Kayla set to stab her. Kayla is surprised and terrified. Dean is going to kill her.

Just before Dean stabs her, Kayla waves her finger and the knife flies out of Deans hands into the wall. Sam tries to shoot her but she flings the gun from his hands. She breaks free of the binding where she moves ten feet away in an instant. CLOSE in on Kayla's face, eyes like a cat. She separates Sam from Dean pinning them to separate Walls. She moves to Sam instantly, examining him. There is something different in Sam. Taking his face in her hands she examines him. She sees something in him.

NALA/KAYLA (In two voices)

Ah, Hello lover… it's been a long time

Sam's Will is strong and he's able to free his arm from Nala's power. He tries to use his power on her but only the chair moves behind her. She watches it flip away.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

(Laughing)Always the Naughty, boy . . . you forget yourself I see.

Nala runs her fingers down his face.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

Someone's been teaching you little tricks. [Turns walking away] But you're not half the man you used to be. . . but then again man is such a derogatory word.

SAM

I'm going to kill you.

She turns to him.

NALA/KAYLA

Really? How? [to lack of response] Let's say Payback, but then again…it was all your idea.

Sam is quiet. But confused by her.

DEAN

You shut your filthy mouth bitch!

Nala Ghost walks to Dean. Instantly in his face.

NALA/KAYLA

[Laughing] Ah, Dean, so gullible. Must be hard always trying to measure up to the great son, the talented one, the smart one. [Turning to Sam] Does he know sweetheart?

Sam quiet, curious, furious.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

The thing about being left alone in the dark is how acute your hearing becomes. Dean Winchester is saved? [Laughing] [To Dean] YOU remember it all, I'm sure. But what about your precious Sammy here?

She looks from one to the other, curious. Their confusion is evident.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

[To Dean] What does Sam remember from when you brought him back?

Kayla looks at Dean. His eyes question but he's disgusted.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

Curious isn't it? Sam has no recollection. Dead for two WHOLE days and yet [to Dean] YOU, you I'm sure can't stop thinking about hell.

DEAN

Jealous? [Laughs] Guess it beats being locked up in the monster crazy house.

Nala smiles at him..

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

Weak. [To Sam] You've gotten off course, my love but then again I never liked your plan.

Nala bites into her arm, blood flows freely. Nala holds it to Sam's face. Sam refuses looking away.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

You'd rather drink the blood of demon filth? [pause] I am offering you the blood of your father. How far you've fallen, my friend.

NALA Smears blood across Sams' face & mouth and his eyes turn black and fade to pure hot white. Suddenly, Dean falls to the floor where he hits his head falling unconscious. Nala begins to choke and is dragged forward to Sam who is now standing on the ground. When Kayla reaches Sam, he wraps his hand around her throat and kisses her hard. Sam loosens his grip taking her in, they are familiarly passionate. He releases her.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

Ah, memories.

Nala flips her hand and Sam flies hard into the wall, falling hard to the ground, cracking a large gash into his forehead. His eyes change back and he's stunned looking around for Dean. Nala begins to walk toward Sam

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

It's too bad my darling, it seems like your plans were working out, sort of. You should have left things well enough alone. Instead you were gone and I was left to rot in that whole.

She turns her hand slowly torturing Sam.

NALA/KAYLA (Cont.)

We could have been Gods together.

Sam starts bleeding from the mouth.

Suddenly we hear a stab and crack. We turn to Sams perspective looking up and see Dean standing over NALA whose face registers surprise. Dean punches her in the rib cage knocking her down while removing the knife lodged in her body. She turns as she falls to the ground and he plunges the knife into her chest blood spurting out onto his face. Nala screams in horrified pain but manages to push Dean away with her power. Sitting up she turns on him a vicious growl searing our ears. She stands instantly but when she tries to move forward she can't she turns to see Sam, eyes white, now standing his outreached hand is mimicking the grip of her neck. She begins choking loosing control on Dean who pushes forward through her hold on him. Nala levitates various objects in the room throwing them at Dean..forcing Sam to firm his grip. Sam's becoming exhausted, he's now bleeding from his nose, mouth and forehead. Nala levitates the gun pointing it at Sam. She shoots grazing his arm where he releases her and falls to the ground.

Nala turns to handle Dean but he is right in her face. He grabs the knife working it again severing some unknown part of her. When Nalas eyes glaze over. She falls to the floor. Dean kneels over her as her eyes fade to Kayla's eyes. Sam weak and unable to stand looks at her unsure, questioning.

Kayla is barely breathing. Looks at Sam.

KAYLA

(barely able) I'm sorry

Dean whose kneeling beside her grabs her face, apology in his eyes.

DEAN

Kayla? Hey!?

Kayla can hear but she's loosing focus. Her eyes flip back and forth to cat eyes.

KAYLA

Dean? You can. (Coughs up blood)

NALA/KAYLA (dual voice)

Ah..(verbalizing pain)

KAYLA

Finish it.

He's hardened. Dean stabs her again cutting hard. We hear the cracking of ribs and watch Dean reach into her chest. Kayla's body moves as he struggles to remove the heart. Suddenly her body begins to glow with the drawings from the house. She glows bright and then fades, her body disappears.

Sam weak yet recovering watches his brother.

SAM

Dean, I'm

DEAN

Don't

They both get up and head for the door.

Dean wakes up in a t-shirt and shorts on the couch. He knows where he is. He gets up checking the kitchen.

DEAN

Kayla?

He heads past the living room to the stairs

DEAN

Kayla?

Payton at the top of the stairs in a Dora the Explorer Robe, sucking her thumb and holding a teddybear. She's sad and obviously been crying. She comes down standing on the second to last stair.

PAYTON

Mommies gone.

Dean kneels down at her rubbing her arm

PAYTON

She said to tell you, you can finish it, she believes in you!

Dean feels pain but covers with a smile

DEAN

Did she?

PAYTON

She said she's sorry about Sammy.

Dean surprised.

DEAN

What? What about Sam?

The house starts to shake. They look around confused. Earthquake? Suddenly the glass around the house breaks and pictures fall from the wall. Payton screams Dean grabs her hand and heads down towards the door. Payton follows closely down the hall dropping the bear as she goes. Dean opens the door and heads out when Payton wrenches free and heads back for her bear. Dean panics the house is falling apart.

DEAN

Payton!

PAYTON

Sammy fell, I can't leave him! Sammy fell. He just getting his memory back.

He turns to go back for her

DEAN

No Payton! Payton!

Dean sees the building fall.

DEAN

No!

Dean is wrenched awake.

END EPISODE


End file.
